


One for One

by theskywasblue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Leon doesn’t lookafraid, exactly - but he does look a little like he might be thinking very hard; like the pillow shoved under his hips has suddenly brought everything down on him at once.





	One for One

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you see a Tumblr post about how Leon probably likes to be pegged, and you think "yeah, that sounds legit" and then, because you've been a Leon/Claire fan since the very first version of Resident Evil 2, you write it. Because what else are you going to do when you're at home for the long weekend?
> 
> (I wish I had saved that post, too, but I didn't. But just know that I didn't come up with this idea, I was just inspired by it.)

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Leon doesn’t look _afraid_ , exactly - but he does look a little like he might be thinking very hard; like the pillow shoved under his hips has suddenly brought everything down on him at once.

“What - no?” Leon flounders, bites his lip before shoring himself up. “No. Absolutely not.”

Claire chokes back a laugh at his silly, serious face; the sheer determination in his bright blue eyes. She’s not about to remind him that the whole thing was his idea, though she could, because ideas are allowed to change. “Are you _sure_?”

The sound Leon makes tries to be a laugh, but it’s more an anxious giggle. “C’mon Claire, I - it’s just…” he takes a slow, steadying breath, and wraps his hand around Claire’s hip, his fingers toying - so carefully - with the edges of the straps where they press into Claire’s skin.

“Wow,” he says.

“Wow?”

He can’t mean the dildo. It’s modestly small and perfectly featureless - it doesn’t even pretend to look like a real cock; but, placed in the harness, with it’s smooth, round tip curving up towards Claire’s belly button, its purpose and intention seems strikingly, beautifully obvious.

“Yeah.” Leon smiles, that easy, loose, silly smile that Claire adores. “You look amazing right now.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself.”

With one hand twisting back above his head to grip the headboard, his hair a tousled mess, and bright patches of nervous, excited colour breaking out all over his chest and neck, he looks excited and thrilled and nervous all at once. The sight of him makes Claire a little dizzy. For all the whole idea had seemed crazy at first - would either of them really be into _that_? - Claire’s as eager to try it now as Leon is. 

Maybe even a little more.

She leans forward and kisses him, deep and hard, so that he makes one of the small, surprised noises that he can never seem to help but make every time she manages to catch him off guard. The slicked tip of the dildo nudges gently against his stomach, and in turn his leaking cock leaves a smear on her thigh.

Claire’s heart pounds in her ears. She throws caution completely to the wind; it never got her anywhere. “You look so good I want to fuck you,” she tells him.

“Do it,” Leon gasps. It’s not a command, but a plea.

She grabs one of his thighs, and pushes his leg back towards his chest, spreading him, exposing where she’d slicked him with her fingers, and Leon makes a small, needy noise, getting one of his own hands next to hers to help. As a final failsafe, and because she can - because she wants to feel it again - she slips a finger inside him, the muscle quivering around her knuckle.

Leon’s hips jerk up, just a little, off the pillow, and the tempo of his breathing pitches upward to match. “‘m ready Claire. C’mon, please.”

“Yeah?” She twists her fingers, watches Leon’s eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheeks. Her mouth feels like a desert that has never known water. Her throat clicks when she swallows. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Leon doesn’t hesitate for even a heartbeat. “I want it Claire. Give it to me - _please_.”

With a breathless _fuck_ , Claire drags her finger out, and pushes the dildo in, in its place. The toy - teasingly called “beginner size” - is barely bigger than the finger it’s replacing, and its way is eased by an almost obscene amount of lube, but even still, Leon gasps, his mouth falling open as Claire slides in.

“Oh Jesus, Claire.”

Claire moves carefully at first, though it’s obvious that Leon’s enjoying it, right from the start. His free leg twists for purchase against the mattress, slipping on the sheets; his fingernails dig into his trapped thigh, and his dick leaks across his belly. The harness itself can’t get Claire off, but with each push forward, the pressure of it is just enough to give her a little jolt of excitement, which increases in tandem with the sight of Leon gasping underneath her, his knuckles going white where his hand is wrapped around the slats in the headboard. His cheek is pressed against the pillow, and Claire grabs hold of his chin with a shaking hand, turns him to face her. Their gaze locks, and Leon’s fever-bright eyes snap wide - then he’s coming, fast and incredibly messy, all over himself. The sight makes Claire gasp, then laugh, bright and wild with shocked joy.

“Holy shit,” she forces herself to slow, to stop and ease herself out, because Leon is trembling now, like it’s still good, but too much. She releases her grip on his leg, and he stretches out, reaching to paw almost helplessly at the harness straps. Luckily, the whole thing comes apart with only a few, relatively easy buckles, and once it’s mostly out of the way, he only needs to get his hand between Claire’s slicked thighs and rub against her two or three times to send the warm relief of orgasm rushing through her body.

Afterwards, she pushes the harness aside - not carelessly, because there’s no way in hell they’re not going to be doing that again - and stretches out next to him, her palm spread over the shaking cage of his ribs.

“So,” she says - jokingly casual, though the effect is ruined by the fact that she hasn’t entirely caught her breath yet. “That was okay, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Leon laughs, his voice pitched high enough that it edges on hysterical. “Definitely yeah. I mean...we could do it again. Maybe.” He looks over at her, and he’s biting back his smile. 

Claire doesn’t bother to try and fight her own. “Twist my arm, why don’t you.”

-End-


End file.
